Someone Like You
by Phantom of Les Mis
Summary: It's been a long time, how will they meet again? Based on Adele's "Someone like you". Reviews greatly appreciated! E/É Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I would greatly appreciate any suggestions, improvements and feedback! This is loosely based on Adele's "Someone Like You". I am looking to write more in the future if this fanfic does get read and if someone could review it, that would be awesome! Ok, without much further ado, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Victor Hugo (if I owned Les Mis, Enjonine would totally be a thing). Song lyrics belong to Adele.**

* * *

If she had the choice, she would've never let him go.

* * *

Éponine strolled into Café Musain, as tired as ever, looking for a head of golden brown curls belonging to a small boy. Éponine had promised to meet Gavroche, her little brother, there for breakfast this morning. However, instead of finding her brother, Éponine's eyes caught a tall man, sitting all alone at a table.

He wore a crisp black suit, had a face like it was carved from marble, by the angels. His hair was tousled like the man had run his fingers through it a thousand times this morning. Éponine instantly knew who it was, a man she hadn't seen in a decade.

Without knowing what she was doing, Éponine tentatively walked up to the two-seater table.

"Hey... " Éponine nearly banged her head. After not seeing _Him_ for 10 years, all she could say was ' _hey'_?

"Hi, " It seemed like his vocabulary wasn't much better. Éponine smirked. "It's been so long 'Ponine. "

Instantly, Éponine's face formed into a frown.

"Yeah, how's your life? You see, I've heard a lot of things about you... "

"Yeah? You've got me interested." A smile was apparent on the man's face.

" _Well, I've heard that you've settled down. That you've, met a girl and you're married now... "_

"Whatcha on about 'Ponine? "

" _I've heard that your dreams came true. I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. "_

"'Ponine... "

 _"Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light... "_

I'm not hiding any-"

" _You see, I had hoped that you'd see my face and be reminded that, for me, it isn't over. "_

"Ép! Stop this nonsense... "

Éponine's eyes were gathering tears. Tears that she had held back for the last 10 years. However, she still pushed on.

" _Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you'd said that sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes, it hurts instead. "_

"Éponine, it hasn't been too long. 5, maybe 6 years? "

"Enjolras, it's been 10... _You see, how the time flies by? Only yesterday was the time of our lives._

Éponine could see the man shaking his head, but when he opened his mouth to talk, she cut him off again.

 _"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you'd said that sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes, it hurts instead._ "

Éponine had tears streaming down her face. She hated crying in front of others, but she had kept her emotions locked up for too long.

Éponine and Enjolras. They had been the dynamic couple for the last two years of high school. It was always said that nothing could ever break them apart, but when Enjolras left to study at Harvard, it all came crashing down.

Enjolras wanted a long distance relationship, but Éponine immediately dismissed the idea with a shake of her head and broke off the relationship. That night, Enjolras left and never came back. Until now, that is...

"Éponine! Hey, I never _did_ find someone like you."

"Huh? Enjy... that girl...? " Éponine looked up with teary eyes that sparkled like stars in the night sky.

"She was never like you. You see, I thought I could find someone like you. I did wish nothing but the best for you. And it turns out, you never forgot me. I tried to find someone like you. But I see now, that there's no one who is as perfect for me as you are. So, I'm back Éponine, I'm back for you."


End file.
